Knock Out!
by iMikaChan Inactive
Summary: The Naruto characters are in high school! The guys are on a FOOTBALL team, and the girls are CHEERLEADERS? Whaaat? Read to find out more. ;D BEWARE!: MAJOR OoCness! If you don't like the characters out of their normal character, then this story may not be for you.


**Me: Heyo everyone! :) I'm here wif a'nuder fanfic. :3 Well, that's all I'm saying. Enjoy~ :3**

**BEWARE: Major OoCness! If you don't like the characters to be out of their original character, then leave. _Right_ now. Oh, and I own NOTHING to do with Naruto.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sigh...another natural day at Konohagakure High. Students normal, being their normal selves...nothing could go wrong.

That is...without those two goofballs around.

The school's well known hyper-active goofballs. Naruto Uzumaki, and his best friend, Gaara. Well, Gaara was the more cool, laid back guy, while Naruto was the more hyper-active goofball one. How the two polar opposites became the best of friends, the world may never know.

XxXxX

Screams of joy were being ejected at the football field. The audience roared as Naruto made the final touch down. He ran over to his buddy, and chest bumped him.

"We did it, yet again my friend!" Naruto yelled over the audience.

"Hell yeah!" Gaara yelled back.

XxXxX

"Man, I can already tell next year is going in the bag!" Their teammate, Kiba, shouted once they were in the locker room. Naruto laughed, pounding on the lockers.

"Hey, dobe. Do me a favor and stop the pounding." Naruto glared at his oh-so gorgeous friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara sighed, and closed his locker.

"Okay guys. I don't want another fight to happen in here again. I mean, seriously, its already hot and sweaty in here most of the time, so don't make it worse." Gaara said, shrugging his shoulders. Naruto growled, and Sasuke smirked.

"Whaaat-ever," Sasuke said, and walked to his locker.

"That guy pisses me off," Gaara said, balling his hand into a fist.

"Well, I guess that's what popular people do," Kiba said, closing his locker. He sat on the bench and sighed.

"Why do us low life guys have to put up with his shit?" He asked, shrugging and slid his socks on his feet.

"Hey, we're not low lifes!" Naruto yelled, punching the lockers.

"Low lifes? Who ever said you were low lifes?" A chill ran up Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba's spines. They slowly turned to their couch, whose eyes were glowing red. A huge smirk spread across his face.

"N-N-No one, couch! W-W-What makes you say that?" Naruto stuttered, adding a nervous giggle.

"Good," the couch said with a sweet smile, which made the three boys sigh in relief, but then they huddled up together with scared faces when their couch's expression got serious. "'Cause you'd have to leave if you were." It was silent for a few seconds before the couch started laughing.

"I'm just kidding around, guys! Don't be so damn serious!" The couch laughed. The three boys stared at their pycho couch.

"O-oh, Uchiha-sensei," Naruto said and put his hand on the back of his head and ruffled his hair a bit nervously. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and slammed his locker.

XxXxX

The head cheerleader sighed as she closed her locker slowly. She pulled her long pink hair back into a ponytail. She slid into her cheer uniform, and grabbed her bag.

Out on the field, the rest of the squad was already warming up. Her blonde friend stopped, and ran over to her, glomping her into a hug.

"Sakura, where were you? We were gonna wait for you, but you didn't show. Until now," the blonde said cheerfully. Sakura sighed.

"I just had to stop and think for a little, that's all," she smiled. It wasn't long before Naruto and his crew came on the feild. Sakura snickered, and turned away from the football team.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto nearly screamed across the feild, trying to get her attention. As always, it worked.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?" Sakura said, smiling happily at him. Naruto ran up to her, dragging Gaara along.

"Have you met my friend, Gaara?" He asked. Sakura looked at the red head, Gaara.

"I don't believe I have, no." She said.

"Oh. Well, don't be a shy-butt Gaara! Introduce yourself!" Naruto said, lightly pushing Gaara in front of Sakura.

"Hi, Gaara-kun," Sakura said nicely. Gaara looked at her.

"Hi...I'm Gaara..." he said quietly. Sakura giggled.

"Are you shy? You don't have to be shy with me, Gaara-kun. I won't hurt you or anything," Sakura said sweetly. Gaara looked at her, her green eyes shining with joy. Gaara felt his face heat up, and turned away. Sakura lost her smile, and looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. He's just a little shy around girls. That's all," Naruto smiled at her. She just nodded.

"Well, I have practice to do, so can you leave us?" Sakura said sweetly. Naruto nodded, and walked away with Gaara.

XxXxX

"Gaara, why are you so shy around her? You've never even talked to her before, bro," Naruto said. Gaara sighed.

"I don't know. I'm usually not shy around girls..." Gaara said quietly. Naruto giggled.

"I know. Its just not your thing." Naruto stated.

"He's not the ladies-man type, is he?" Naruto and Gaara both sighed as they reognized the voice.

"What do you care?" Gaara said, turning towards Sasuke. He slid his hands in his pockets, and sighed.

"I don't, really. I'm just guessing." Sasuke said, a slight smirk played on his lips.

"Then leave us alone, faggot," Naruto growled.

"Okay. But I have just a question. For Gaara." Sasuke said, his face getting serious.

"Uhh, okay?" Gaara said, a little nervous.

"Do you like Sakura?"


End file.
